Colores en el Viento
by E.lirio26
Summary: Colores que desatan mi idílica atracción, viento que remueve mi intimo ser, despiertas mi corazón con avasallante esperanza, tu eres la personificación de mis fantasías, tu destellas… Colores en el Viento.


Colores en el Viento

¿Cómo contar los colores que produces al bailar?, tus agraciados movimientos embargan de sentimientos mi corazón.

¿Cómo dejar de verte?, es imposible, tú me llenas de felicidad.

Estás rodeado de luces, no, me equivoco, tu llenas de luz lo que te rodea. Eres mi pensar hecho verdad, mi deseo vuelto realidad.

¿Cómo definir a tan envolvente ser?, hasta el mismo aire, recita poesías cuando bailas, el viento te acobija bajo su manto, resaltando tus más ocultas intensiones.

Intensiones que no envidian, sino que arropan, motivan y atraen, despertando nuevos deseos, animando mi espíritu, despertando mis profundos y más anhelados sueños.

Colores en el viento, colores que describen tu inigualable ser, colores que emanan la claridad de tu alma, colores en el viento para ti.

Te muestran, te definen, te descubren, te despiertan, te desbordan de gracia, te pulen, te transforman, te representan…

Azul, firmeza, determinación, te rodea como una aire atrayente, elegante y real.

Rojo, tu pasión, tus deseos, tu amor.

Vino tinto, tus ojos, tu celo a lo correcto, tu brillo, mi atracción.

Blanco, la pureza, tu inocencia, tu piel, tus lágrimas, tú, mi vida.

Morado, la afirmación de tu esfuerzo, la brillantez de tu sonrisa.

Dorado, tú refulgente e inigualable ser, dedicado y reservado.

Celeste, luz de tus palabras, la perfección reservada en tu corazón.

Violeta, lo desinhibido, lo oculto, mordaz y burbujeante, lo desconocido y aún por conocer.

Amarillo, llamativo y poco endeble, deslumbrante y avasallante.

Rosa, tus caricias, la armonía entre tus pensamientos y tu corazón.

Plateado, madurez y templanza, el perlado sudor de tu esfuerzo, la potencia de tus movimientos, la agilidad de tu cuerpo.

Negro, tu esencia, tu ser, tu eros, tu misterio y picardía. Mi pecado y perdición.

Alzas tus brazos al aire, y cada color se muestra, giras tu cuerpo al compas de la melodía resonante y la opacas, tu cuerpo la produce, tu cuerpo la crea, tu cuerpo… es melodía entera.

Las cuchillas hacen eco, el sonido metálico y refulgente me lleva al éxtasis, tus pasos son firmes, fuertes, aún a pesar de la duda, aún después de la caída.

Flexibilidad y agilidad muestran tu pericia, la torpeza, no existe más.

Con tus manos me llamas, con tus ojos me hipnotizas, con tu boca… mi vehemente locura.

¿Placer?, más que eso, mi satisfacción y realidad.

Sorpresas, cada día me regalas el más insignificante gesto, revolviendo mi interior, seduciéndome, inundándome de inevitables emociones.

Me llevas de la incertidumbre a la euforia en instantes, puedo catalogarme demente, tú me llevas a la locura.

¿Colores en el viento?, que ironía.

Colores en el viento, la razón de mi alegría.

Colores en el viento, deslumbrantes, atrayentes y palpables.

Antes de ti ignoraba su existencia, antes de ti, podría siquiera llamar a eso ¿vivir?, eres mi descubrimiento más loable, la encarnación de mi utopía.

Suspiro, anhelando ser el colorido viento que te abraza, tú sonríes descubriendo mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo no lo había visto?, eres la estrella de la noche, el rayo de la luna, cálido y envolvente.

El vino al mezclarse con mis aguas, aumentan significativamente la tonalidad de tus mejillas, yo sonrío ante la afirmación y tu solo tímidamente me miras.

El viento es solo tu acompañante, los colores, tu llameante pasión.

Ellos se desprenden a tu paso, los generas con solides, eres la viva amalgama de brillantes matices, exuberantes y contradictorias pigmentaciones.

Amor, fortalezas, tristezas, soledades, un cofre de pandora, mi tinte de felicidad.

Bailamos juntos, enlazando nuestras manos, entregándonos a la canción que para este momento nos representa, mostramos amor, y nos profesamos promesas que nunca acabarán.

Eternamente entregaré mi corazón, tú me ofrendas tu devoción, sencillamente tu eres la viva esperanza de mi ser, el idilio del cual jamás escaparé.

¿Cómo no amarte?

Yuuri Katsuki, eso, ¡es imposible!

Mi precipitada decisión encausó nuestro encuentro, formando miles de conjeturas, palabras sin hablar, días sin contar y sabores por probar.

¿Arrepentirme?, quizás, pero mi pasado me llevo a estar como hoy lo estamos, uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano sonriendo, hundidos en nuestra calidez.

Tú, mi salvación, mi resurgimiento, mi aprendizaje, mi vivir.

Gestos amalgamados de consciente honestidad, torpeza y gentileza, la perfecta ejemplificación de la humildad.

Sin arremetimientos o venganzas, sin durezas o pocas contemplaciones, me has enseñado a ver el mundo con diferentes ojos, la soberbia me hizo ciego de los detalles más sorprendentes… como el brillo de tu mirar, tu coqueta sencillez, tu deslumbrante sonrisa.

La suerte me llevó a encontrarte en medio de la extraña lejanía, seguí tus pasos y lo hallado en ti colmó mi abandonada ilusión.

Escuchar tus palabras, admirar tu sonrisa, oír tu respiración cerca de la mía, subiendo y bajando por la típica acción.

Hicieron a mis deseos crecer como montañas, incitándome a abarcar tu timidez, borrando tus dolores, creando nuevas metas por lograr.

Me hiciste caminar por veredas inexploradas, un propósito oculto halle en nuestro andar, Descubriendo tus colores, en un baile suave, majestuoso y desbordante.

Desconocía la belleza de tu galantería, y al probar el dulzor de tus caricias jamás volví a ser igual. Suspiro, abandonando mi retracción, apoyándome en tus fortalezas, fundiéndome en tu elocuente y fierosa valentía.

Conocía tantas verdades, pero tú te convertiste en la real y palpable, mi riqueza insondable.

Aprendí a escuchar tus acciones más que tus inseguridades, las diferentes tormentas no me apartaron, solo fueron el motivo que me inspiró a permanecer de tu lado.

Unidos por una desconocida causa, tú y yo estamos en el ciclo del destino, uno de incontables alegrías, luchas, acompañadas de vividas y coloridas emociones.

El hilo del destino me llevó a descubrir tu más oculto y silencioso sentimiento, fraternal, duradero, puro y pasional. Eres mi complemento, imperfecto, humano, la otra parte de mi ser.

Aunque miraba a lo alto, anhelando un vago sueño, me creía dueño del mundo, poseyendo a mi merced incontables galardones, todos ellos solitarios, huecos y vacios.

Vana y efímera era mi esperanza, pero, todas fueron derribadas al conocer tan fascinante brillo que irradiaba tu dedicada y luminosa entrega.

Nuestra historia, la escribiremos al sonido de nuestros corazones, y el mundo la verá, ¿podré presumirla?

Las efervescentes luces iluminan nuestro vals en la pista, asemejando a la luz de la luna, apartando de nuestro idilio las incontables discriminaciones, obviando nuestras diferencias, resaltando…

Colores en el viento, claros, concisos e innegables, reveladores, únicos y resplandecientes.

Los aplausos se escuchan a nuestro alrededor, la danza de nuestras almas para este momento culminó, la pista se llena de múltiples flores y regalos, ninguno de ellos comparables a ti.

Tú el más puro y hermoso presente, quien sostiene mi vida, mi corazón.

Los flashes deslumbran en la oscurana y sombría masa que nos rodea, todas ellas no opacan tu efervescencia, al contrario desnudan tu alma de acuarelas.

Nuestras manos permanecen sujetas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas suben y bajan a un mismo ritmo, tu sonrisa me distrae de las miradas incautas, y un beso suave, cargado de toda mi esencia cae rendido a tus nudillos, justo donde reposa nuestro circular y dorado pacto.

Tu solo ríes, yo respondo al gesto de tus labios, nuestras miradas se cruzan y un mensaje oculto es rápidamente entendido.

¿Puedes pintar al viento?, ¿puedes tanto resplandecer?… Sonrío, la respuesta es y siempre será sí.

Colores en el viento, ¿descubrir?, no, colores en el viento por vivir.

∞ _**Fin**_ ∞


End file.
